Beauty on Ice
by Bobwashere
Summary: Two-shot.Takes place after the movie in an ice rink.Tess is now a iceskater.Tess and Nate reunite.Tess/Nate. My first story...Second Chapter explains more!
1. Beauty on Ice

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything...Except the idea of this one-shot**

**Authors Note: This is my first story ever! Please don't be too harsh. R&R please!**

He watched her hips sway as if they were tempo to a song. He heard the skates as they glided across the ice. As she passed by him he could smell the sweet smell of strawberries. Her blonde hair blew furiously across her face. He remembered the night when he first noticed her.

_Sitting by herself in front of the lake. Crying. He had comforted her. She had cried into his chest. There was a negligence involved with her family member. He remembered telling her how he would always watch after her. He promised to look out for her. He always kept his promises. He remembered feeling so close to her. His band mate,Shane, ditched him for some girl. He finally felt like he was needed and belonged somewhere. With her._

She was carelessly skating. She was completely oblivious to the curly haired brunette watching her. She felt so alive on the ice. No one could tell her how to skate. The air was speeding past and around..She felt like a bird. She felt as if flying in heaven. The wind was like love. You cannot see it but you can feel it. She thought about her mother. How she was the cliche. The famous singer who neglected her daughter. Then something broke her thoughts. She noticed him. Staring directly at her. Watching her every move,and at first she thought he was a stalker. And when he noticed she saw the blood rush to his cheeks and he looked down. She smirked.

"Same Old Nate"

As the words came out of her mouth she skated over to where he was sitting. By the bleachers.

He was staring at the ground. The skates appeared as if by magic.

"The ground is that interesting,huh?".

Her sarcastic remark caused him to glance up. He expected her to be staring and glaring at her. Then he expected to be yelled at. Instead he saw the pretty girl dazing off into the sky. He stood up. He did not realize how close he was until he felt her breath on him. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. He breathed in and closed his eyes. He has not smelled her scent for so long.

"Long Time No See".

Then breathed he out onto her neck. The warm air surprised her. But she kept her head up. He realized they looked like complete idiots. Standing in silence in a awkward position. So he cleared his throat. She lowered her gaze until it met his eyes.

They continued staring at each other in silence.Her blues eyes looked so clear like the ocean.His chocolate brown eyes looked so deep. Nate raised his finger and brought it to her chin. He slowly brought it down to her necklace. His eyes followed his finger. He smiled. She always had to have the best jewelery. His eyes followed his finger. She watched as he stared at her necklace. She sighed. What was he doing?He was wasting her time. At the point,Tess the diva, had returned.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a moron or say something?". He was at first shocked by her tone but then smirked.

"Neither".

She at that point was annoyed. What was the point of this. But she was surprised when he leaned and brought his forehead down on her. There faces were just inches apart. And slowly he closed the gap. And there stood Nate and Tess...kissing.

_Camp Rock was over. Way past over. Everyone was moving on with there lives. Tess had always loved camp. She felt appreciated before Mitchie came. She felt so in charge. She completely broke down when she messed up in the Final Jam. Peggy won. She was happy because Peggy deserved it. Everyone watched as the Shane and Mitchie kissed. At that point she stopped caring about Shane and Mitchie or anyone. She ran out of the hall to see if her mother had not left. She was expecting way to much. Her mother climbed into the limo and drove off. She could not believe it. She instantly dropped on her knees and started crying. She heard someone approaching her so she ran off into a secluded area by the lake. She sat on the pier and just broke down. Then Nate came. Her knight in rock star clothes. Her plain romeo. But he was enough to make her stop crying. She spent the rest of the night in his arms. Only to be left alone the week after.Her mother continue to neglect her.She learned from Nate to be strong.She could be independent.She did not need her mother or anyone.But she was wrong she needed someone..._

Nate was the first to break away from her. "Your beautiful"

They both were quiet for a while.Until Tess made the bold move and decided to leave.After all this was Nate from Connect Three, he had better things to do than hang out with her.But he stopped her actions by grabbing her hand.She looked up,confused. She sighed.

"What is it that you want Nate?..."

He simply replied with ..."You"

"Why me?...Why not Caitlyn?"

The truth was Tess always thought Nate wanted Caitlyn.Nate and Caitly were inseperable.They dated briefly.

"Because, She is no you"

"And thats good?"

"Yup"

He kissed her briefly on the cheek before skating off onto the ice.She watched him.Doing his crazy moves.Such a guy,she thought.He was one of the few who could see past the thorns and see the true beauty of a rose. And there Nate spent another night with Tess. With beauty on ice.

**AN:So how was it?.Please Please Please review!This is my first story and I would really really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**-SweetSmiles16**


	2. Ice Princess

**AN: OK, This is my second attempt to this story. This chapter goes more into depth about life after Camp Rock...And why Tess is an ice skater. **_Italicized_**means Flashback**_._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

_Tess Tyler was meant to be a singer just like her mother. Her mother could tell she was going to be famous and fabulous when she looked into her daughter's blue eyes. She was going to win every contest she was going to enter. She would be on top. TJ Tyler would be so proud. She would love her daughter and take care of her. Tess' father stood by the TJ and smiled at his daughter._

"_Her blue eyes so beautiful"...Chris Tyler stated_

"_Just Like Mine"_

_Chris sighed. His wife was nothing but a diva. The fact that Tess was born was a miracle. TJ wanted to have an abortion. She told Chris._

"_I cannot have child,It will get in the way of my career"._

_Eventually she was convinced that the child could follow in her footsteps and become a star. And besides ,she would get a ton of publicity._

_**Eight years later**_

Chris was sick of picking up the slack. His wife always had something "better" to do than take care of his own child. And most of the time it was just shopping. She was a Broadway star. He was a football player. They were both rich. He had learned to be responsible. She had learned not to have another child. Why was TJ so shallow? Had the fame really gotten to her head? She thought that work was much more important than her own kid.

It was Tess' birthday. She did not have many friends. She made a couple at camp. Camp Rock. The place was amazing. There was a lot of music, talent, and fun in the camp. She had loved it. It was her chance to take charge and be popular. She had learned a lot from her mother. If you really want something, you have to work hard at it. She was so happy. Caitlyn had promised to be her best friend for ever. She had broken that promise because of Tess. It was Tess' fault but she refused to take the blame. Just a week before her birthday they had stopped being friends. She came home and saw her father. Daddy had made a cake for her. Even though Tess preferred the cake at the store her mother bought. But her father wanted to make something from his heart. And she accepted the cake.

Her mother missed her birthday. She was furious and confused. What had Tess done to deserve this?...Nothing. She knew the answer. But decided to go against it. She denied it .She just pretended it never happened. Her mother came home completely oblivious to her daughter's birthday just the day before. Chris asked her where his wife had been. She replied with a...

"I was busy..."

A week after Tess' birthday. Chis had found out. He could not believe his wife had done this. He was done with her. Done with her tactics and excuses. He had found out his wife was cheating on him with several other men. He was not confused. He kind of expected it. He had divorced her. He wanted Tess. That was all he cared about. He lost the custody. And his wife had won. As usual.

_**Five Years Later**_

Tess was done with her mother. Her mother had high expectations.

"You need to be perfect".

Tess came home. No one was there. Shocker. She did not expect anyone to be there. Again. She sighed. Tess thought about the night before. With Nate. How somebody had shown her some support. After such a long time. No, she did not kiss him. All she saw him as was a friend. A loving, caring, sweet, and hott friend.

The next morning her mother had called in. She told Tess to meet her at a café. To talk. Her mother seemed very excited. As Tess was not. Tess had walked in to the coffee shop only to see it empty. She sighed. Her mother must always come fashionably late. When her mother had arrived. She stared. She saw the perfectionist ,she was forced to call a mother, in front of her. TJ had that smile. That fake ,"everything is perfect" smile. Tess became nervous. What was her mother going to say about the final jam? How was she going to react?

_**One Hour Later**_

Tess left the store with a look of shock on her face. She could not believe her mother. Forcing her to continue her mothers' dream. Forcing her to date the "perfect" guy. The guy was Jackson Braid. He was a hockey player. And now they were dating. Even if Tess had never met the guy.

Tess had met Jackson. He was a hockey player. He had dirty blond shaggy hair. He was famous. Just like her. He was the jock. She was a singer. She realized what her mother was doing. It was like playing with dolls with TJ. It was like Tess was now TJ. She hated that. She did not want to be like her mother. Her vile mother.

Jackson was supposed to "hang out" with Tess after his hockey game. He had never even showed up. He was supposed to eat with her. His team had won. Like she cared! Tess knew he was cheating on her. She did not care. She did not care about anything anymore. She had one secret date. Without anyone knowing.

_Nate was in NYC. He came to visit her. He ended up taking her to an amusement park .She had fun. Her fear of roller coasters was over. Thanks to Nate. Nate dropped her off at her house. She wanted him to kiss her. Vice Versa. Just before her desire was fulfilled. Her mother had called. Not worried. Just annoyed. So she never got that kiss. She never got her dream. She never got to see Nate again. She was upset. She did not realize it. But she was in love with Nate. Typical._

It was during the game. She had watched the ice hockey players glide across the ice. She thought it looked like fun. She had a desire to try it. So she did . She got skates. And realized she sucked at skating. But she kept coming back to the ice rink. Everyday .For the rest of her life.

_**Five Years Later**_

Tess could not believe it. She made it all the way to the finals. She was a ice princess. When Tess turned sixteen she decided to be an ice skater. Her goal was to be in the Olympics. She was really that good. The ice made her feel safe. It fitted her personality. After all she was the "Ice Queen". It was truly an insult. From her high school classmates. But she took it to heart. That insult helped her gain her confidence for her career. Ironic right?.

When Tess had everything...She still felt empty. She had managed to stand up to her mother. She dumped Jackson after a month. She had screamed about everything to her mother. Her mother started to hate her daughter. A disgrace. She was supposed to be like her mother. But when she saw how far her daughter had gone. She gave her support.

Caitlyn. After Tess was no longer a singer. Caitlyn could feel more comfortable. They became friends. Same with Ella,Peggy, and Mitchie.

Tess was invited to Caitlyn's wedding. Caitlyn got her dream as a producer. She was very popular and successful .Ella had her own fashion line. Peggy became a model. Mitchie joined a rock band as the lead singer .

Tess attended the wedding with Nate. Her boyfriend. Mitchie was pregnant with Shane's child. Ella had moved to France. Peggy was dating a famous photographer. It seemed like everything fell into place.

But nothing ended with "Happily Ever After". Now THAT would be too corny. That would make Tess cry. Just Kidding. There were many troubles with Tess. With her mother. With her relationship with Nate. With her father coming back. But her father was proud. Proud of his daughter.

She truly was...Beauty on Ice

AN: OMG, That is probably the corniest ending ever. I decide there was much more to this story. What did you think? Haha ice queen...Sharpay. Anyhoos.. I give props to these people. Because they were my first reviews. You guys Rock!

Gypseyeyes91

XXAerithXX

Grintgirl12

Iheartjb

DROWN-IN-SEQUINS

Bdwy411

Thanks again!

-SweetSmiles16


End file.
